No Matter What (An OC,Seth Rollins, Paige, and Dean Ambrose FanFic)
by hushpuppyambrosemoxley2014
Summary: Florence Burton is in a interracial relationship with Seth Lopez. Paige Jevis is an abusive relationship with Dean Ambrose. Can these two couples make it through their tough times?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Florence Burton got along with everybody. Everybody that was of her same kind that is. Her parents disapproved of anyone who did not meet their standards. Including her boyfriend who they did not know about, Seth Lopez. Florence's parents were racist, even though they did not want to admit it. Seth fitted everything they did not like. He was part Hispanic, he listened to metal and rock music, he wore skinny jeans, Vans, Converses, band t-shirts, and whatever else floated his boat. He dyed the right side of his hair partially blond. Seth wasn't going down the college path, either. He chose to become a professional wrestler and wanted to make it to the WWE. Nothing harmless, right? Wrong.

"Hey, babe," Seth said, greeting Florence at her car. Florence was sitting in the driver's seat, listening to same sad tunes. "What's wrong?"

Florence looked up at Seth. "It's my parents, again. I got into an argument with them this morning because they told me not to hang out with the so called "thugs and criminals". I packed my bags because I'm staying with you this weekend."

Seth sighed. He looked across the parking lot at his other friends. "Hey, you guys, I'm catching a ride with Florence to my house."

Seth got into the passenger seat. He leaned over and gave Florence a kiss on her cheek. "Let's go to my house, order us some Pizza Hut, and watch Psycho."

Florence looked up at him. "That sounds like a good plan for a Friday night."

Florence pulled out of the school parking lot and made her way to Seth's house. Seth's parents were out of town for the week. His parents were accepting to anyone and everyone. She just wished her parents were the same.

Florence pulled up into Seth's garage and turned off the engine. They made their way into the house, with Seth helping her with her luggage.

Florence went straight to Seth's fridge and pulled out some chocolate chip ice cream. She started eating it straight from the tub while Seth ordered the food. Once he was off the phone, he looked at Florence.

"You know what, Flo," he started. "A lot of people have been giving me heat and shit because of our relationship. I'm quite tired of it, too."

Florence put down the ice cream and hugged Seth. "I know, baby. But we can't let them win, can we?"

"No, we cannot."

Seth and Florence laid together on the couch watching Psycho and eating pizza. The infamous shower scene was about to happen when suddenly the front doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back," Seth said and went to answer the door.

"Is our daughter here? Florence Burton?"

Florence froze exactly where she was. That was the voice of her father, wanting to know where his daughter was.

"I haven't seen her today, Mr. Burton," Seth lied.

There was a moment of silence. "Are you lying to me, young man? I heard she hangs out with YOU a lot. I don't like your type."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, sir. But the last time I saw her was at school. That's all," Seth responded, calmly.

"I'll believe you this ONCE, you Spic. But I have my eye on you," Mr. Burton snarled.

Florence heard the front door close and immediately ran to embrace Seth.

"Oh, Seth, I'm so sorry..." Florence began to cry.

"Stop. It's ok. Let's go lay down in my room."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seth and Florence headed to the local Cold Stone the next day. Florence still couldn't shake her father's harsh and cruel words to Seth from the previous day.

_'I don't like your type... You SPIC_

Florence could not believe her dad would say something like that. He didn't even know Seth. Seth had great intentions with her. He wouldn't harm a fly.

"Florence? You ok?"

Seth's voice startled Florence as she sat at the table, blindly staring at her cup of French Vanilla ice cream.

"Yeah..." She lied.

Seth cocked an eyebrow at her. "You are lying."

Florence gave him a cold glare. Seth looked unfazed. "I'm telling the truth." Seth continued to eat his ice cream.

"Flo, you are going to have to confront your parents sooner or later. I've been patient and I've been respectful. I don't usually let this type of thing get under my skin but this is going way too far. I do not want you to get hurt," Seth said. He gave Florence the most sincere look. He understood what she was going through, but he didn't understand why she put up with her parents' shit so much.

Florence looked up at him, with tears threatening to fall from her sweet brown eyes. "I know," she said weakly. "I know..."

"Go clean yourself up and let's head to the park," Seth said, helping Flo up.

Ten minutes later, Seth parked the car in the park parking lot and looked over at Florence, who was silent as a mime the whole ride there. Usually she was cheery, but this time she was somber and Seth hated it. He partially hated her parents to on the down low, but he would not dare tell her that. Even though she probably got the hint anyway.

Seth got out and opened Florence's door for her. Florence exited the car, still a mute. Seth grabbed Florence's hand and led her to a bench. Seth placed his hand on Flo's.

"Baby, I want you to talk to me. I'm not going to force you, but I need you to speak to me," Seth pleaded, desperately.

Florence looked at him. "I love you a lot Seth," she finally said. "This past argument I had with my parents turned a little violent. He threw a lamp at me and called me a tramp for being with you. My mom had to restrain him. She isn't as bad as my father is, trust me. Nothing can ever please him. We're part French for goodness sake! Does he not know that we are a minority, too? No one is better than anybody! I love you for who you are! Why can't they just understand that!?" Florence broke down sobbing.

Seth caressed her and let her sob into his black and pink Glmr Kills shirt. Florence cried for twenty minutes before pulling herself together. Seth carried her back to the car and placed her in the backseat. Seth joined her.

"Florence," Seth began. "I'm going to a wrestling gig in two weeks. It'll be for four days. Luckily, it's during spring break. What do you say?"

"Of course," Florence immediately said. "I just have to get past my parents."

Florence was sitting at the dinner table, staring at her spaghetti as if it was going to attack her. Mr. Burton was busily chatting away with Mrs. Burton for a few minutes, as if forgetting Florence ever existed. Soon, her mom was calling her name.

"Florence? Florence? Are you okay?" Mrs. Burton asked.

'Of course not,' Florence thought in her mind. 'You two bigots are my parents.'

"Yah, everything is A-Okay," Florence muttered, almost inaudibly.

Mr. Burton straight across the dinner table to his daughter. "What is it? You know you can talk to us about anything."

"Oh, can I?" Florence retorted.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Burton said, dumbfounded.

"You and mom are against me seeing anyone outside of my race. You two are racists. I am ashamed to have you two as my parents. It's not that I don't love you guys, but I hate your old-fashioned ways."

"Young lady, you are walking on thin ice right now-" Mr. Burton began.

"For telling the truth?" Florence retorted.

"FLORENCE!" Mr. Burton bellowed.

"LARRY!" Mrs. Burton bellowed as well. She looked over to her daughter. "Florence, I know I've said some mean things about your friend, Seth Lopez was it? But, honey, that's just me stuck in my old ways. It was how I was raised...which is bad and terrible."

Florence nodded at her mother in approval. "I'm glad to know SOMEBODY can admit that they're wrong," Florence said, shooting her father a disapproving look.

"Florence Elise Burton, you march up to your room-"

"NO, FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID BASTARD! I FUCKING HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WOULD DIE! I'M STAYING WITH SETH FROM HERE AND OUT!" Florence screamed and darted towards the front door.

"FLORENCE! FLORENCE!" Her parents screamed in unison.

Florence had packed her bags the night before and stashed her bag in the closet door near the entrance. Florence slipped on her grey Toms, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Florence ran down the street as fast as she could, with her bag hitting her backside. Luckily and unfortunately, Seth lived only a neighorhood away. It was good for her, but bad for him. He was an easy target for Florence's asshole of a dad. Florence ran another fifteen minutes before arriving at Seth's house. He gave her a house key to his home and she used it to enter into her new safe haven. Seth was coming downstairs in his boxers when he gawked at her.

"Florence! What's wrong!?"

"Fucking everything. I ran away from home. I'm coming to stay with you. And I'm going with you to your wrestling gig as well."

In the next few hours, Seth and Florence were on their way to Chicago for Seth's wrestling gig. The entire ride wasn't completely awkward, for they both cracked a joke here and there. But that still couldn't shake Seth's worry about his love. He wanted her to be safe and sure. They pulled into a Motel 6 and got out. They went up to their room and flopped down on the bed.

"I want Chinese food."

"Same."

Seth and Florence were watching old episodes of Cops while munching on beef and broccoli, with fried rice.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Florence said. She opened her fortune cookie to read her fortune.

_'Sometimes it's good to turn over a new leaf.'_

Florence smiled to herself. Breaking away from her parents was the new leaf she had. Florence looked over at Seth who had retreated to the bed. He stripped down completely to his boxers.

"Care to join me?"

"Why not?"

Florence stripped down to her bra and panties and straddled Seth. Seth rubbed her legs and admired her beautiful body.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Florence responded.

Without warning, Florence stripped out of her panties and bra, then proceeded to pull Seth's boxers off. Seth reached over by the lamp and pulled out a condom from his wallet. He slipped it on. Florence once again straddled him and filled herself with him.

Florence began to fuck Seth. Seth was enjoying this, for it was their first time having sex together.

Florence threw her head back and enjoyed riding Seth until he inadvertly flipped her over and began fucking the daylights out her. She wrapped her legs around him, in pleasure and pain.

"Fuck me, Seth... I don't want you to stop...Fuck me as hard as you can..."

These words made Seth crazy. He pulled out of her and made her get into doggy style position. Seth thrusted into her one more time and went to town. Seth wasn't worried about keeping a rhythm because he was coming close to his orgasm  
; his stomach was getting a tight feeling in it. Florence's walls were clinching tight around Seth's cock, which was the reason he was about to explode. Florence could feel her ogasm coming, and couldn't hold out anymore.

Seth thrusted into Florence a few more times before emptying out into her. Florence came soon after, with juices running down her thighs. Seth pulled out of her and threw away the condom. Seth layed behind Florence, who was on her way to sleep.

Seth traced Florence's arm with his fingers. "I love you."

Florence turned, around, kissed him, and said, "I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seth did moves in the ring that Florence never seen before. Monkey flips, moonsaults, Blackouts, God's Last Gift, you name it, he did it. Florence watched in awe as he beat his opponent in no time. Florence was impressed with his in ring ability. She sure did wish she could flip away from her problems just as easily.

After the match, Florence went up to Seth to congratulate him.

"You were great, babe!" Florence squealed.

"Thanks!" The two toned Seth picked Florence up and gave her the kiss of her life. "I have to go get ready for another match!" Seth set Florence back down on her feet and ran through some black curtains to get ready.

Florence sat back down and drunk some of her AriZona Raspberry Tea, patiently waiting. Florence then heard a chair scrape beside her and saw a beautiful girl sit next to her.

This girl was rather pale, but Florence was amazed at her existence. This girl had long black hair and her make up was done just right.

"Hello, darling," the girl said. She had a British accent. "How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine! I'm watching my boyfriend Seth Lopez wrestle. It's our spring break and he wanted me to join him on this journey," Florence said. "I'm Florence, by the way."

"Paige," the girl answered, extending her hand out. Florence shook it.

"You wrestle, too?" Paige said?

"Oh no, I don't. I just watch it. It's not for me," Florence said.

"I bet you could kick some serious ass girl!"

"Yeah, right! I ran away from home. I don't know how to fight. My parents don't like my boyfriend because he's half hispanic. Pretty damn stupid, huh?"

"Stupid indeed," Paige agreed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am. I feel safe with Seth. He's understanding of my situation, but I know he hates my parents. My dad ESPECIALLY."

"I would, too."

Florence laughed. The two talked with each other for the next few minutes while the matches got set up. Soon, Seth was back out their doing death defying stunts and flips, which slightly worried Florence when Seth crashed and burned on the side of the ring. Quickly, he recovered and somehow won the match. Florence was going crazy in her seat, along with Paige, which Florence found amusing.

"You and your monkey flips," Florence told Seth before she took a sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"What? It's what I do!" Seth said, with a huge grin on his face.

Florence shook her head. "How can you guys DO stuff like that?" she asked Paige, whom Florence invited to dinner with her and Seth.

Paige gave her a playful shrug. "I absolutely have NO idea." She laughed, hitting her hand on the table. Florence and Seth soon followed her in laughter.

Paige was laughing so hard she started to snort. "Oh, damn!" she said. Soon her laugh and her smile went away quickly as it came.

Florence was confused, and so was Seth. They looked in the direction Paige was.

They saw a guy get out of a car and make his way into the restuarant. He had shaggy hair that went past his ears and stopped at the start at his neck and was sort of messy on his hair. He had a slight stubble for a beard on his face. He wore a black t-shirt, jeans, and regular tennis shoes. He looked handsome, but mean at the same, too. He eyed Paige as if he was going to slap her.

"Hey, babe," Paige said, nervously, getting up and embracing the man. He gave her a half-hearted hug and looked at Florence and Seth.

"Hey, Seth," the guy said.

"Hey, Dean," Seth said. "Dean, this is my girlfriend Florence. Florence, this is Dean Ambrose. He wrestles with me sometimes."

Florence shook Dean's hand. "Nice to meet you, Dean."

"Pleasure's all mine," Dean replied in raspy voice. He grabbed a seat, next to an uneasy Paige.

'Paige did have bruises on her neck,' Florence thought to herself.

Dean gave Paige a kiss on her cheek. "How you doin', babe?"

Paige looked up at him. "I'm doing good. But, how did you know I was going to be here?"

"Jimmy told me," Dean responded.

Paige looked at her milkshake and began drinking it rather quickly, as if it was the last one on earth.

The four of them exchanged stories, memories, insults, and everything in between. Even Paige became more lively during the evening. Soon, the two couples bid each other farewell. Paige gave Florence her cell phone number, which Florence was glad she did. Probably not as glad as Paige, though.

"I'll text you!" Paige said, then ran to Dean's car.

Florence was glad she met a new friend. Little did she know that Paige was going through something just like she was...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean and Paige rode beack to their motel in complete and utter silence. Dean pulled up into the parking lot of the motel. They were staying less than five minutes away from the motel where Seth and Florence were staying. Dean and Paige got out of their car and silently made their way to their motel room. Paige waited patiently while Dean searched his wallet for the hotel key. He unlocked the door and they entered into the room.

Paige took of her jacket and headed to the bathroom until she heard "Come back here, Paige."

Paige froze in her tracks and spun around to meet Dean's glare. She saw him light a cigarette and sit on the bed. "Come here."

Paige slowly, but surely made her way to the bed and sat down next to Dean. Dean gently grabbed Paige's chin with one hand and turned her to face him. Dean removed the cigarette from his mouth and blew the smoke in her face. Paige coughed.

Dean glared at her for a few minutes. Paige was beginning to feel extremely uneasy. "On your knees," he commanded.

Paige gave him a blank stare.

Dean stared at her right back, infuriated.

"ON YOUR KNEES NOW, BITCH!" Dean screamed at her.

Paige immediately got on the floor.

Dean then placed the cigarette in the ashtray by the lamp and got up. He unbuckled his pants and partially pulled them down, along with his boxers.

"I want you to blow me, Paige," Dean said, nonchalantly.

Then, Dean grabbed Paige's hair and head, and shoved himself into her mouth, gagging her.

Paige gagged and tried to break away, but to no avail. Dean forced her to give him a blowjob, filling her mouth with cum.

Paige finally broke free and ran to the bathroom to throw up Dean's semen.

Dean took of his pants and t-shirt, and pulled up his boxers. He then layed down on the bed and went to sleep.

"Paige, get your fucking ass back in here when you're done," Dean barked at Paige.

Paige half heard him, as she slumped against the wall and cried silent tears.

Soon she heard the door swing open and there stood Dean, erratic.

He then slapped Paige across her face.

"What...did...I...tell...you?" Dean said.

Paige remained still, with her hand on her face.

Dean yanked her up and forced her into the bed. He layed on the other side of her with his back to her. Five minutes later, he was out like a light.

Paige just layed on her side of the bed, tired, beaten, but unable to sleep. For some odd reason, even though Dean treated her like shit most of the time and would apologize for it, Paige still loved him.

She was a fool in love. And it wasn't going to get any better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dean was sound asleep when Paige woke up. Paige went to brush her teeth, wash her face, and take a shower. Paige came back into the room when she saw Dean rise and light a cigarette. Paige began to wonder to herself why she loved this man so much. The same man who would abuse her one minute then claim to love her the next. Paige promised her mom she would be taken good care of on the road by Dean. Paige was so lost in thought when she was putting on her pants when she heard a faint voice calling her name in the room.

"Paige, Paige," Dean called out to her.

"Yes, babe?"

"I want you to go to the store and get me some liquor and condoms," he responded. "Please, don't take too long." He reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill.

Paige slipped on her pants, shirt, and Converses, and grabbed the money from Dean.

Paige come back to the motel and wanted to lay down and watch television for a while. She would get to do that, but not for long.

Dean was taking swig after swig from his Jack Daniel's bottle. Paige was drinking apple juice, watching Edward Scissorhands, one of her most favorite movies when Dean nudged her.

"Take off your clothes, Paige," he said, his speech slurred. "Now."

"No, Dean," Paige said. "I don't want to have sex with you tonight."

Dean's eyes were slightly red and began to fill with rage. "Take. Off. Your. Clothes. Paige. NOW!"

"NO!" Paige yelled back.

Dean put down his liquor bottle and slapped Paige hard. He then jumped on Paige and began to punch her. Paige put up her arms to defend herself.

"DEAN, STOP!"

Dean continued to beat Paige, bruising her cheek up and busting her lip open in the process. Paige began to feel weak.

Dean then stripped Paige naked, grabbed a condom out of the bag she brought it in, and pulled down his pants, halfway.

Dean forcfully thrusted himself inside of her and fucked her hard.

Paige felt a sharp pain in between her legs but she was beaten too bad to do anything. Paige layed there limp while Dean fucked her.

Soon, Dean collapsed on top of her and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Paige woke up with a swollen eye, bruised cheek, and busted lip. Dean was still on top of her and she was sore. She managed to wiggle her way out from under Dean and damn near crawled to bathroom to clean up. Paige run hot bathwater into the tub and got in. Paige buried her hands in her face and started to cry. She still couldn't believe she was willing to a few days with Dean on the road. She wanted to get away, but then again she didn't.

Once Paige finished up in the bathroom, she quickly got dressed and grabbed her cell phone out of Dean's jeans pocket. Dean took it because he thought she was going to call up one of her "boyfriends". Time and time again she had to tell Dean she was simply calling her brother so that Dean wouldn't beat her in a fit of rage.

Paige decided to walk to the motel that Florence was staying in. Paige got there rather fast because she was there before she knew it. Despite being sore, she had to get over there and see Florence.

Paige made her way to the room and dialed Florence's number. After two rings, Flo picked up.

"Hey, Paige! How's it going?"

Paige was silent at first, then found her voice to speak. It is as if Dean beat it out of her. "Please, come outside," was her response.

Florence noticed something was up quickly. "Paige! You're outside!?"

Florence jumped off her bed and hurled herself to her door, quickly opening it as if her room was set ablaze. Florence couldn't believe what she saw. Paige looked like she went through the Hunger Games and represented District 12.

"What HAPPENED to you!?" Florence said, grabbing Paige's hand and pulling her into the room.

"It's Dean. He's been abusing to me," Paige answered, almost silently.

"You need to leave him, Paige," Florence said. "Me and Seth will take you home with us. We can't have you-"

"You don't understand!" Paige shrieked. "I can't do that! I just can't!"

Florence sat down on the bed beside Paige.

"I need to go back to Cincinnati with him. He's batshit crazy. I hate him but I also love him at the same time. I just don't want to piss him off anymore," Paige said.

Florence had a million thoughts going through her head while Paige talked. Florence remembered the bruises Paige had when they went to dinner. She didn't want to jump to conclusions at first but Paige confirmed her suspicions. She didn't want to do anything that could cause Paige to be in a world of trouble, but at the same time she still had her own problems to deal with at home...

Soon, Paige's phone started to ring. Paige looked down at the screen to see who was calling. Her face become whiter than Snow White.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Where are you!?" Dean almost shouted.

"I'm with Florence. I walked to her motel."

"Alright, Paige. We're going back to my place today. I don't have a wrestling match today. I'll pack your stuff and I'll pick you up."

"Ok." Paige hung up.

"Paige," Florence said, comforting Paige. "Please, keep in touch okay?"

"I will."

In thirty minutes, Dean came and picked up Paige. Paige didn't want to leave, but she had to.

Florence layed back down on her bed and was lost in thought when Seth came back. He had gone off to get gas and go to the store.

"Alright, we're going to be leaving tonight. I have no more matches here. What's wrong?" Seth said.

"Oh, nothing," Flo lied. "Just a little tired is all."

"Well, we will be home soon," Seth said, kissing Flo on the cheek.

Florence did not want to face her parents again, but she had to. She also had to face the fact that her friend was in a situation she probably couldn't escape.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Florence walked into her home expecting her parents to be mad and upset at her. But instead she walked into her home smelling something sweet.

'Blueberry Cobbler?', she thought to herself. 'That's my favorite.'

Her mom came out of the kitchen to greet her along with her father.

"Hello sweety!" her mom said. "How was the trip?"

Florence looked at her parents with a blank expression as if they said something in French. "It was good... made a new friend."

"That's good!"

Her father then embraced her in a big hug. "I'm glad you had fun with your boyfriend."

"Wha-?"

"I'm sorry for being an ass towards Seth. I have heard good things about him from everyone around town. I was just being ignorant of my ways. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I also want you to invite Seth to dinner so I can apologize to him."

Right then and there, Florence wanted to faint. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father was willing to change his ways for his daughter. Florence wanted to cry as well. Her parents were finally coming to their senses.

"See? It wasn't THAT bad, Seth," Florence said to him over the phone. The dinner went pretty well and now Florence's dad can't get over Seth. Go figure.

"I know, babe, but still, his hatred still was completely uncalled for!" Seth argued.

"You'll get over it, too," Florence said.

Soon, an incoming call came through on Florence's cell phone. "Alright, Seth, I'll call you tomorrow. Love you!"

"Love you, too."

Florence clicked over to the next line. It was Paige.

"Hey Paige! How goes it? Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Dean and I just came back from Olive Garden and a movie. He felt bad for what he did to me, so he decided to make it up to me. How are you?"

"I finally convinced my parents to accept Seth for who he is and to stop being so goddamn mean to him," Florence said chuckling. "Are YOU ok though?"

Florence heard another voice in the background. "Paige, who're you talking to?"

"Florence, Dean."

"Alright."

"We're actually headed down that way, to visit you and Seth."

"Sweet! When will you guys get here?"

"Tuesday."

"I'll be waiting for you! Ok, I'm getting sleep. Hate to cut this short, but I don't want to fall asleep on you."

"Oh that's ok. Dean wants me to rub his back soon anyways."

"Well you go ahead and do that. And Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself alright?"

"I will."

"Paige, come here please," Dean said in the background.

"Love you. Bye."

Click.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tuesday came quicker than expected and soon Paige and Florence were out and about eating ice cream while Dean and Seth went wherever they went. Paige looked healthy and happy, so Flo didn't worry much but still couldn't help thinking about her relationship with Dean. Dean seemed like the type of guy who could get someone vulnerable wrapped around his finger in no problem. Paige was a strong person but Dean could've really gotten inside of her head for all she knew.

Paige and Florence went back to Seth's house where they all were staying.

"Damn, I forgot the salsa! Florence, come with me to get some more," Seth said.

"Really, Seth?" Florence said. She sighed. "Sorry you guys, we'll be back. Will you be ok?"

"Of course," Paige said.

Paige went back to the living room and sat down to watch cartoons. Soon, Dean came in and sat next to her. He pulled out a cigarette and lit and began smoking it.

Dean knew that Paige hated cigarette smoke but she didn't dare say anything to Dean about. Last time she did, she almost landed herself in the hospital.

Dean then proceeded to unzip Paige's pants and stick his hand into them. He began stroking her through her panties.

"We should go in the back and have sex. I'm horny," Dean said bluntly, blowing out smoke into Paige's face.

"Dean, please stop, not now," Paige began pleading. She wanted him to stop but at the same time she wanted to make to him. She didn't want to anger him, but no meant no.

Dean took the cigarette out of his mouth and gave Paige a heated kiss.

"Paige, I'm not gonna argue with you," Dean said in a scary but calm voice.

Dean removed his hand from Paige's pants and put out the cigarette. He grabbed Paige's hand and damn near dragged her to the back room. For some reason, Paige chose not to say anything and let him take her to the back.

Dean pushed her in and closed the door. "Paige-"

Paige quickly zipped up her pants and managed to kick Dean in the balls before jetting out the door.

Somehow Dean was in pain but still able to chase after her. Paige tripped on her own foot and fell down hard in the living room. Dean then jumped on top of her, rolled her over, and pinned her down.

"I've been patient with you, you bitch. Now, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."

Paige was struggling under his weight, trying to break herself free when the door opened.

Florence had came to grab her wallet of the counter when she heard Paige scream out her name.

"Florence!"

Dean punched Paige in the mouth and made her bleed. "SHUT UP, BITCH!"

Florence ran into the living room to help her friend. Dean then reached in his back pocket and pulled out a switchblade. He placed it on Paige's throat.

"Move an inch and I will behead her like the Headless Horseman," Dean threatened.

Florence began pleading with Dean. "You don't have to do this, Dean..."

"Oh, but I think I do. See, Paige isn't just my girlfriend. But my slave. If I say jump, she says how high? If I tell her to suck my dick, she puts it in her mouth and that's that. But right now she's being defiant."

Paige's blood was boiling on the inside of her. She couldn't take anymore and managed to head butt the shit out of Dean.

"Argh!"

Now Dean's face was bloody. He had dropped the knife to nurse his nose, while Paige grabbed the knife and held it up to Dean's throat.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Paige shouted at Dean, who was now at her mercy.

"Paige-" Dean started to plea.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" Paige screamed at him.

"Paige, put the knife down... you don't have to do this!" Florence began to plea to her best friend.

"No, I want him to suffer, Florence," Paige said. She then stabbed Dean's arm twice, which sent him over the edge.

Florence ran over and yanked the knife from Paige before she could do more damage. Dean had pushed Paige off of him and put his hand on his injury.

Florence looked at Dean. "I'm going to nurse you and you should go to the hospital. Don't come back for Paige."

"Don't worry, I have no use for the bitch anyway. I've been fucking her friend on the side," Dean spatted out.

Soon, Dean was out the door, and out of Paige's life.

Paige flopped down the couch.

"Now that he's out of my life, let's go to the store," Paige said.

Florence and Paige went outside to join Seth who was in the car during the whole commotion.

"Dean's going back home, eh?" Seth said.

"Of course he is," Paige responded promptly.

"No matter what, we'll be alright," Florence chuckled.


	10. Ending

Yes, this is the end.

I know it's short, but Paige, Florence, and Seth are finally at peace.

Dean is back in Ohio with his whore.

Fin.


End file.
